


Kiss

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not entirely canon compliant because I’m dumb and forgot Bev is floating when they go into the well, Reddie fluff that’s so desperately needed, Takes place in IT ch1, before they go into the well in Nebolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “Nothing like walking to your death at the hands of a murderous clown to make you finally make a move.”“Wow, thank you for that grim outlook.”





	Kiss

“Eddie,” Richie whispers weakly, and Eddie swallows thickly. The noise of the other Losers muttering about strategies and plans fades into white noise as Richie steps closer. 

“R-Rich?” He stutters out, and Bills head lifts at the sound of a stutter, turning curious blue eyes upon his friends. 

“G-g- guys?” Bill asks, and Richie turns to smile at him. 

“Everything’s fine, Bill. Just gotta have some words with Eddie Spaghetti.”

Bill arches a brow but turns back to their other friends while Eddie bristles, back still pressed to the support beam Richie had cornered him against. 

“Don’t call me that!” He hisses, but any hint of malice fades when Richie is looking at him again. 

He can’t quite place the emotion in his friends eyes, but it makes his heart pound and his palms sweaty. 

“Eddie..” Richie whispers, stepping closer, and Eddie almost chokes on his tongue. 

“What?” His voice is a breath, too afraid to break the moment between them to speak any louder. 

“I’m sorry.” Richie says, and before Eddie can wonder what the hell he’s talking about their lips are together. 

Suddenly everything makes sense. All the nervous looks, the blushing, the lewd jokes. Sharing the hammock. It all falls together and Eddie realizes how blind he’d been. 

He’d thought all this time he’d been the only one sneaking touches. 

He was wrong. 

He was wrong, and it took Richie’s lips against his own for him to realize it. 

Richie starts to pull back, but Eddie isn’t quite done with him and flings his arms up to wrap around Richie’s neck and drag him back in. He thinks he might’ve done it too fast, as Richie grunts from the impact of the cast, but he doesn’t break the kiss to complain. 

The minute Eddie’s lips move against Richie’s, his back is against the pole again. They both forget completely about the other Losers, no doubt witnessing this moment. All they can think about is each other. 

Eddie feels moisture on his cheeks, and wonders which of them is crying. 

Richie starts to lean back again when one of the Losers -Ben, he thinks- clears their throat. Eddie chases his lips again. 

“No- I’m not- come back.” He mumbles and Richie whimpers and their lips meet again, Richie’s hands falling to firmly grip his hips, thumbs pressing into Eddie’s sides, and Eddie sighs happily. 

When they part again both are wheezing for air, and Bill snorts and rolls his eyes despite the smile on his lips. 

“N-n-not really the t-t-time guys.” 

“Leave them be.” Bev giggles, and Ben fondly rolls his eyes. 

“Took you long enough.” Stan says, arching a brow at Richie, and Mike answers before Richie can. 

“Nothing like walking to your death at the hands of a murderous clown to make you finally make a move.”

“Wow, thank you for that grim outlook.” Eddie deadpans, and Richie snorts a breathless laugh. 

Eddie looks up at him and tilts his head, smiling softly. 

Ah. So it was Richie crying, then. 

“You’re crying.” Richie mumbles, a thumb meeting his cheek to wipe away the moisture there. 

Both, then. 

“Oh.” He says dumbly, and Richie swallows thickly. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to die without getting to kiss you.”

“Me neither.” Eddie admits, and Richie’s eyes go wide in surprise. 

“Huh?”

“I like you too, idiot.” Eddie grins, and Richie lights up in a way that steals Eddie’s breath from his lungs. 

“Yeah?” He asks eagerly, and Eddie nods, unable to form words. “I- god, Eds, I like you so much.” He breathes in a rush, sagging against the slightly shorter boy. 

Eddie feels anxiety grip his chest and he squeezes Richie tightly, turning his head to squish their cheeks together. 

“Promise me you’ll be okay.” He mutters, and Richie holds him tighter. 

“I promise.”

“Good. Me too.”

“Okay,” Bev cuts in. “This is heartwarming and I’m happy for you, but we do have a child murdering demon to go kill, so can we break this up?”

“Sorry.” Eddie apologizes as Richie steps back. Eddie watches as he moves, and then leans up to lightly kiss him once again. Richie’s face burns, and Eddie smiles. “Okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
